The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to avoid molecular body stress, driver and passenger fatigue, irritation, anger and hostility while driving or riding in a vehicle, caused by back electromagnetic frequencies (EMF). The present invention provides a North magnetic field placed under foot pedal such as a gas or diesel foot pedal and/or brake pedal or the floor of a vehicle to help ground out the adverse electromagnetic frequencies circulating in the body.
There can be from 10 to 25 or even more different kinds of electric motors in automobiles and trucks. Typically, these motors use magnetic forces to translate electrical signals into linear motion. Most cars and trucks also have numerous sensors such as those in anti-lock brakes and airbags which make further use of magnets. Additionally, the number of magnets in a typical car or truck is expected to further increase as the number of all electric cars increases. These electric motors and sensor magnets produce an undesired back or wandering electromagnetic frequency (EMF) which is magnetically pulled into the moisture of the body.
It only takes from about 15 minutes to a half an hour for the back EMF caused by the motor and sensors to settle in the blood and tissue of the body of a driver or passenger seated in an automobile or truck. The unnatural secondary current flow of the back EMF makes an abnormal circuit within the blood and tissues of the body. The back EMF also invades the tissue and moisture of an ungrounded body causing it to discharge oxygen carried by normal blood cells thus reducing the dissolved oxygen available to the cells. This can cause molecular degeneration and aggravate blood and tissue conditions, as well as cause numerous other adverse, unnatural effects including driver or passenger fatigue, irritation, nausea, and dehydration.
Typically, the Earth's natural magnetic field serves to ground out back EMF so it does not settle in a body. The Earth's natural magnetic field makes a normal circuit back to negative ground. However, as one travels in an automobile or truck, the iron and steel chassis of the vehicle along with steel belted tires obstruct the normal magnetic effect of the Earth. This reduces the normal magnetic effect which passes through the body as a consent DNA molecular charger. As a result, the passenger(s) and driver suffer the adverse effects of back EMF. With the use of properly designed magnetic field arrangements within the automobile or truck, one can mimic the Earth's negative natural grounding effect and reduce the side effects of back motor EMF and secondary frequency fields.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with an EMF grounding outlet. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with a preventative grounding outlet that is operational prior to starting the vehicle's engine. The EMF grounding outlet comprises magnets or magnetic pads on top of which a passenger's and/or driver's feet can rest or on which the person may sit. The EMF grounding outlet mimics the natural magnetic North field of the Earth.
When an ungrounded human body is subjected to back EMF, it becomes an alternating, recharging, discharging circuit field. When this happens, the activated electro-current energy is often so subtle that the average driver or passenger accepts it as normal. Further, automobile and truck back EMF electro-chemical stress is often not apparent to the driver or passenger of the vehicle because it usually mimics common symptoms such as dehydration, fatigue and stress which are accepted as normal. It is an object of the present invention to provide vehicle passengers and drivers with a negative body grounding outlet to prevent stress and symptoms caused by back EMF. Animals such as pets riding the vehicles may also benefit from an EMF grounding outlet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved driver and passenger blood flow where more dissolved oxygen is available in the blood so as to avoid dehydration, stress, fatigue, irritation, erythrochyte aggregation and free radical damage. It is also an object of the present invention to prevent abnormal driver and passenger blood flow so more dissolved oxygen is available and negative ions are released normally from the water in the blood to the tissue and organs of the body as if the person were standing or walking on the Earth's surface. This in turn helps avoid systems such as dehydration, stress, fatigue and irritation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to help prevent motion sickness, dizziness and other driver and passenger ailments due to dehydration and nausea from back EMF.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a long lasting, low maintenance and inexpensive magnetic device which is easy to manufacture to act as an EMF grounding outlet.